The Trial of Alan Nomaly
The Trial of Alan Nomaly is the tenth episode of The Alan 10 Adventures, and is the season one finale. It was written by Alanomaly and Ebomnitrix.. Plot the newly built Tacopolis during the day, a mysterious man resembling Robin Hood ran away from sidewalks, and breathed heavily. He turned around for a split second and gasped. Eye Guy jumped in for a surprise attack, launching energy blast from his giant chest eye as he landed. Enemy: GAH! enemy stumbled backwards, landing on a pile of garbage. Alexis ran from the entrance toward Eye Guy and the fallen archer. She crouched next to him and held his face. His mouth opened up as she drained chi from his body, causing him to faint. Eye Guy: Um… Alexis: He’s still alive. Just asleep long enough to get arrested. Guy nodded and transformed back. Alan looked down at the Simplictrix. Alan: You know, after over a month of wearing this thing, I think I’m finally getting the hang of this thing. Alexis: If only you could get the hang of getting with Jessica like you do with that watch. Alan: Whatever, now there’s a long line at Tacopolis, so we can sit and wait around, or we can use time to our advantage. smirked as Alan activated the Simplicitrix. He glanced over to his left and saw a small chipmunk there. He got close to it. Alan: What the fuck are you looking at? Alexis: It’s… a chipmunk. Alan: I know. Alexis: ...Then why are you talking to it? Alan: These things are harbingers of danger. Every time you see some kind of chipmunk or squirrel or weasel or something, trouble’s coming. Alexis: Riiight. Alan: Don’t question it. turned away from the chipmunk and slammed down, transforming him into Clockwork. The cog on Clockwork’s head started to spin and flash red, but suddenly a voice was heard. Voice: ALAN NOMALY! and Alexis turned around to where the voice was heard and the sky started to turn dark. Lightning flashed from the sky and a black hole opened in the air. A strange ship-like machine fell to the ground. It appeared to have stars and faces sculpted around the exterior. The large door on the side of the ship fell, and a group of warrior-like beings floated out, their bodies blackened and covered in stars. Innocent civilians start to shake and worry, looking at the ship and gasping at the sight. Within the group of civilians, Jessica was seen, just as shocked. Starbeard was then seen floating out of the ship, floating in front of the other members of his species. Starbeard: I am Starbeard, Galactic lord of the Celestialsapien race and the high mighty of the Universal Court of Law. We hereby place you under arrest for theft and possession of an illegal genetic altering device. transformed back into Alan, who, alongside Alexis, was just as shocked as the Celestialsapiens. Alan: Well shite. was teleported to between the Celestialsapeins, as all of them floated back into the ship. The ship then shot back up into the sky, changing it back to normal. Alexis looked over at the group of civilians, and saw Jessica standing in the group. She then looked up at the sky again. Alexis: So much for keeping it secret. scene changed to Alan, who was shown to be inside a locked cell, banging at the window. Alan: For fuck’s sake, let me out of here! I need to go, damnit! Gearo (voice): You won’t be going anywhere. turned around and saw Gearo in the back of the cell. Gearo: Not right now, anyways. quickly activated the Simplicitrix and transformed into Rath. Gearo: Doesn’t feel the same, does it? Rath: Huh? Gearo: You aren’t feeling the Appoplexian rage, are you? was confused for a moment, but then his eyes widened. Gearo: While this cell can’t stop you from transforming, it can prevent you from using the enhanced capabilities of your aliens. Right now, you may as well just have an Appoplexian costume on. transformed back into human. Alan: What are you doing here? chuckled. Gearo: I failed. My mission was to retrieve the Simplicitrix and destroy it. Alan: You created it, though. Gearo: And that’s why I was arrested. It was initially supposed to be destroyed on Earth. Alan: Any reason why Earth specifically? Gearo: They choose these planets at random. Somehow, the Simplicitrix wasn’t destroyed and wound up on your wrist. How did you come to obtain it, anyways? Alan: Season finale is when you decide to ask? I found it on my bed in my room. Not the best place to destroy it. Gearo: I highly doubt that was the area selected. Someone has been interfering. flashback was initiated. Richard, Gearo, and Envy were seen watching a screen of Alan. Gearo (voice): Whoever this is, he’s been telling us where the best place for us to go is. Gearo, and Envy were then seen outside of a door with a note on it. The note read: “This is a pitiful base, Richard. You’ll need something better than this. Why not try the old warehouse? I hear it’s not going to be used for a long time.” Gearo (voice): He told us to go to the warehouse where you defeated us. He told us to recruit aliens we found, to fulfill a prophecy. And apparently… flashback ended. Gearo: He took me, Troobel, and Cerebronittion out of the equation. Alan: Where are Troobel and Cerebronittion? Gearo: Locked within their own cells. You were locked in here with me simply because you have that watch. Alan: That’s lovely… Wait a second. Gearo: What? Alan: You were locked in here for this thing? Gearo: Most genetic altering technology is outlawed. My sentence was going to be replaced by obtaining and destroying the Simplicitrix, but the mystery man threw me back in before I could finish, almost as if he was done with me. Alan: Like as if you were playing a role in a fictional show and your role was done? Gearo: Almost exactly like that. Alan: So, wait, we were only fighting because you were trying to get this thing back? Gearo: Sounds about right. Alan: Why the fuck didn’t you say so to begin with? We could’ve worked something out! Gearo: You were blasting me with Opticoid lasers! Alan: Well… touche. Gearo: sighs Look, your trial is going to happen soon. After your trial, you’ll be put back in here, and then they’ll decide what to do with you: Jail or a swift way to pay off your time. Alan: This will be a blast. Gearo: Humans and your optimistic sarcasm. on Earth, Alexis was pacing around in Alan’s living room, when a knock was heard at the door. She nervously walked to the door and opened it, and Jessica stormed in. Alexis closed the door. Jessica: What the hell was that? Alexis: Believe me, I have no idea. Jessica: Bullshit, you’re the only one who spends more time with him than me. Why would those… things… take him? Alexis: It’s a long story, and I’m not sure if you’ll believe me. Jessica: You’re like Alan. You have a certain look in your eyes when you’re lying. His pupils dilate and yours turn a bit blue. I’ll believe you. Alexis: sighs Fine. Alan’s a bunch of aliens and I’m a mythical creature. was confused and curious. Jessica: Mythical creature? eyes changed from dark brown to a bright blue. Alexis: I’m a Succubus, a type of Fæ from Greek mythology that can induce others just through touch, as well as absorbing chi, or life energy. My kind feeds on it, usually through sexual means. Jessica: You feed on sex? Alexis: That’s one way to put it. Jessica: So… Wait… You and Alan… Alexis: It’s not romantically. Jessica: So… He only does it… To keep you alive? Alexis: Yeah. That’s the only reason he does it. He doesn’t even like the fact I have these powers. Jessica: Why not? He gets sex whenever. Alexis: And if I don’t stay in control of my powers, I could accidentally kill him. face dropped. Alexis: Yeah. That’s why he doesn’t like it. Jessica: This is a lot to swallow. And no, I don’t mean that as some sex joke… Unless you two have… Alexis: I don’t think Alan would like me revealing what goes on in there. Jessica: Right, right… Speaking of Alan. Aliens? You don’t mean… Alexis: Yeah. I do. scene changed to Alan, standing in the courtroom of the Celestialsapiens. Starbeard stood before him. Starbeard: Alan Nomaly. Charged with both stealing and possession of an illegal genetic alteration device. What say you? Alan: Stealing? Is there any proof of me stealing it? I fucking found the thing lying in my room! crowd gasped at Alan’s choice of words. Starbeard’s eyes narrowed. Starbeard: “Found” it, you say? Voice: Isn’t it supposed to be the lawyer that does the questioning? Starbeard: Oh, no. strange noise was suddenly heard. Alan turned to his right, to see a large, green, porta-jon appearing out of thin air. When it solidified, a man stepped out. He had on a black suit jacket, black pants, a black tie, a white button up shirt, and a black cowboy hat. The camera panned around as the members of the court murmured. His face was shown to look exactly like Alan’s. Alan: Who the hell are you? man looked at Alan. Man: I’m your lawyer. Starbeard: You’re no lawyer. You’re an Agent of time. Agent: Was that your attempt at forcefully shoving a reference into this episode? Alan: “Episode?” No one breaks the fourth wall in this show except me! Starbeard: ENOUGH! voice boomed throughout the court. Starbeard: With the sudden turn of events that the Agent is known for creating, we must reevaluate the conditions of this trial. Dismissed. platform with the Agent and Alan moved away through a large set of doors and closed. Alan turned to the Agent. Alan: Who are you, and why do you look like me? Agent: I can only say so much. You’re not meant to know everything yet. What I can say is that I’m the Agent, a member of the lost race of Time Lords. I’m from an alternate universe. Alan: So, what, I was a Time Lord in another universe? Agent: Yes, and no. It’s complicated. Again, can’t say everything just yet. Alan: Well, what can you tell me? Agent: What I can tell you is that I need your friends, two who know how you are using that device for good, and that every rule needs an exception. In this case: you. Alan: down at Simplicitrix Which friends do you nee- looked back up, and saw the Agent was gone, and heard the sound of his ship leaving. Alan: Some lawyer. the sound of the ship was heard again, as the porta-jon materialized in front of him. Out of it, stepped the Agent, Alexis, and Jessica. Alan: Jessica, I- Jessica: Aliens. Alan: What? Jessica: Alexis told me about the aliens, I want you to show me. looked over at the Agent, who nodded. Alan activated the Simplicitrix. He pressed it down, and was transformed into Gutrot. Jessica backed up a few steps as her eyes widened in bewilderment. Gutrot transformed back into Alan. Agent: The trial’s about to begin again. You two need to be ready for supporting him. They’ll likely be using others against you as well. scene changed to the trial. Troobel was sitting within the questioning chair. Starbeard: Troobel Mischife. Charged on 45 confirmed instances and illegal funding, and 48 more counts of supposed instances. You have had interactions with Alan Nomaly. Please explain them to the court. Troobel: Only one interaction, per say. His Opticoid transformation paralyzed me for hours, and I woke up in that cell! scene flipped to Cerebronittion in the chair. Cerebronittion: Leave! Leave he said! He tried to banish me from Earth, as if he was some sort of ambassador! was then seen in the chair. Alexis: He’s saved my ass more times than I can count. Saved me from Gearo kidnapping me, Gearo and Professor Emina burning my house down, Cerebronittion when he tried to take my powers. And he’s stopped crime even more. was then seen in the chair. Jessica: It wasn’t even until today that I learned who he was. He’s a hero. He’s been saving lives and stopping people doing wrong. He’s a hero, and there’s no question about that. scene changed to inside Starbeard’s mind. His two voices were talking with each other. Female: He’s used this device for good. Male: Stopping a few criminals does not make up for his own crimes. Female: Then let him prove himself. Male: How? Female: You know how. scene changed to the cell with Gearo and Alan. Alexis, Jessica, and the Agent were seen outside of it. Alexis: What do we do? Gearo: We wait for Starbeard to decide Alan’s means of making up for his crimes. Any ideas, Time Lord? Agent: He’s going to challenge Alan to a duel. If Alan can prove himself in a gladiator match against a Celestialsapien, he’ll let Alan go free with the Simplicitrix. But… There’s only one way he can do that, right, Galvanic Mechamorph? Gearo: I refuse to do that! He’ll be corrupted! Agent: I’ve already seen what happens here, nothing bad will happen! Gearo: How do you know that’s not some alternate reality and this one has him be corrupted?! Alan: WILL YOU TWO TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK YOU’RE TALKING ABOUT!? and the Agent jumped at Alan’s yell. Gearo looked at the Agent, who nodded at him. Gearo: sighs Okay, listen, Alan, I’m going to unlock a transformation for you. A species called Omnes Potes. Similar to Celestialsapiens, they are omnipotent, but aren’t restricted to the personalities that a Celestialsapien is. Alan: You mean…? Gearo: You will become the arguably most powerful species in the universe. Power corrupts. Absolute power corrupts absolutely. I’m only doing this because the time walker over there trusts that this is the right thing to do. I’m going to have it be that you transform into him the next time you activate the Simplicitrix. Speaking of which… reached his arm out, and Gearo began tampering with the Simplicitrix. The scene changed to the courtroom. Alan, Alexis, Jessica, and the Agent stood on the platform. Starbeard floated down. Starbeard: Alan Nomaly. I challenge you to a gladiator battle. If you win, you and your friends go free, including the Simplicitrix. If you lose… You stay, and the Simplicitrix is destroyed. Agent leaned over to Alan. Agent: whispering Told you... Starbeard: Do you agree to our terms? looked down for a moment with a serious look on his face, then he turned to Alexis and Jessica, then looked up at Starbeard. Alan: You got it. Starbeard: Then prepare for justice. activated the Simplicitrix, and pressed down on the core, transforming into ChamAlien. Jessica and Alexis appeared worried. ChamAlien: CHAMALIEN!? GEARO SAID IT WOULD TURN ME INTO THAT OTHER ALIEN! reached his hand out, and pulled ChamAlien closer. Starbeard: Merlinisapien. Interesting choice. then threw ChamAlien to the side, with him landing in a wall. A red flash was seen through the smoke, which cleared, revealing Clockwork. Clockwork: You’ve got to be kidding me… cog glowed red and spun around, slowing time down. He flew up to Starbeard, who broke his frozen pose by punching Clockwork. Starbeard: A Chronosapien’s time abilities can easily be mimicked. fell back and another red flash occurred, this time revealing Eatle. Eatle was off guard for a moment, then he aimed his horn at Starbeard and fired a laser blast at him. It missed. Eatle: What the- appeared behind Eatle, grabbing his horn, and spinning him around, throwing him, landing him directly on the platform he started from. Starbeard: “Hero.” Do you even know how to operate that device? An Oyrctini against a Celestialsapien? How stupid are you? got up, then was transformed into Eye Guy. Starbeard quickly charged at him, then tossed himt to the side. Eye Guy fell against the wall, and transformed into Gutrot. Gutrot: That omnipotent power of yours has got you gassed up. Oh, no, wait, that’s just me! shot out a fog-like gas that blocked Starbeard’s view, however, it quickly dissipated. Starbeard: If only you knew that a Gastulence’s powers are so easily countered by the winds of a Geochelone Aerio. raised his arm out and shot a blast of wind, to clear the rest of the fog, A red flash occurred where Mole-Stache’s mustache were made into fists, swinging them in air. Mole-Stache: If it’s a fight you want, then it’s a fight you’ll get. dashed at Mole-Stache, Mole-Stache’s fist aimed at Starbeard, another flash occurred, which turned his fist into Nanomech’s by surprise, preventing Starbeard from seeing him at first. Nanomech: Wait, what?! two white hands clasped around him, Starbeard holding him in his hands. Starbeard: Talparum and Nano-Chip. Foolish choices. flash appeared in Starbeard’s hands, Pesky Dust bursted from his hands, purring. Pesky Dust moved his arms back and then threw dust at Starbeard’s face, finally laying a hit. Starbeard: Agh… Pesky Dust: Time for you to go nighty night. swatted away the dust, and appeared to be unaffected by it, much to Pesky Dust’s surprise. Starbeard: Nemuinas have always been the most pesky! Pesky Dust. You can say that again… Dust became annoyed and pissed off, then was transformed into Rath, as he roared for the whole crowd to hear. Alexis and Jessica’s faces were even more worried and frightened. Rath: LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHING STARBEARD, INTERGALACTIC LORD OF THE HIGH COUNCIL AND A CELESTIALSA-PAIN IN MY ASS! RATH IS TIRED OF BEING PUSHED AROUND ALL DAY, JUST SO YOU CAN GET YOUR HANDS ON WHAT’S NOT RIGHTFULLY YOURS! Alexis: whispers Fairly sure I already said it wasn’t rightfully his, either. Rath: YOU THINK YOU CAN THROW RATH AROUND LIKE HE IS YOUR OWN PUNCHING BAG?! WELL THINK AGAIN! GEOCHELONE AERIO SPIN! forced himself through the air to Starbeard, and began spinning in circles with his arms flying out. The camera zoomed in on Rath’s face, who looked eager to hurt him. Starbeard created a forcefield to block the attack. They collided. Rath started struggling, then he threw himself back, as Starbeard’s forcefield had disappeared. A red flash occurred, and Rath transformed into Ripjaws, then he fell to the platform. Ripjaws: Ugh… Need water… started walking towards him as Ripjaws fell to his knees, breathing. Starbeard: You’re finished. Your Appoplexian and Piscciss Volann forms were no match. You went all 10 of your aliens, you have no one left to use. Goodbye, Alan Nomaly. raised his foot in the air above Ripjaws. The camera zoomed in on the Simplicitrix, it started glowing red. Then from a distance, a bright red flash occurred by surprise. Alexis and Jessica looked at Alan, after the flash disappeared. Alan was now a large, teal creature, with large teal wings. His arms and legs were black and had two-tone teal patches on them. His eyes were large and segmented. The Simplicitrix was located on his belt. He looked up at Starbeard. New Alien: What was that you were saying? looked surprised. Starbeard: What is this?! flew up to Starbeard and shot a ray of ice out of his mouth, freezing over Starbeard, then punched him away. New Alien: I had a little fun with these powers recently. I was wondering if this species was in the Simplicitrix. Hmm, what’s a good name for this alien... new alien flew into the air. New Alien: How about we call me, Big Chill! Yeah. I like that. another red flash occurred. Big Chill was then transformed into a small, pink alien, wearing a red and black outfit. He had three red fins on his head, and black nubs on his arms and belt. New Alien: Don’t tell me I just turned into Envy. at hands Yep… I did… Might as well make use of these! floated back into the arena, quickly going towards Alan. Alan quickly duplicated himself to the right, preventing Starbeard from hitting him. Starbeard stopped in his tracks, then looked at Alan. Starbeard: New transformations. Not what I was expecting. New Alien: Ditto. Hey, that sounds like a good name! Simplicitrix symbol flashed again, and Ditto turned into another new alien. This time, he was a small, red-grey alien, with big, red eyes with black, rectangular pupils, and was wearing a black and red jumpsuit. New Alien: First Envy, now Cerebronittion. charged at Alan, grabbing him once again. He opened his hand, and saw he was gone. He looked around, not seeing Alan anywhere. Suddenly, the orb in his staff began glowing, and shot a beam at him, blasting him back. Starbeard: What is this?! New Alien: Just making use of the complex thing called grey matter. Oh, and this one’s called Grey Matter, too. Simplicitrix changed him again, this time, turning into what appeared to be himself, but with the Simplicitrix on his chest rather than his wrist. New Alien: What the hell is this thing? sniffed a bit, then looked up at Alan. Alexis: Oh, no. Jessica: What? Alexis: I know what he is… Alan! turned to Alexis. Alexis: Transform right now! New Alien: I don’t know if I can! What’s wrong?! Alexis: You’re an Incubus! You need to transform back now! came up from behind, and grabbed Alan. Starbeard: You’re not going to defeat me! was transformed in another red flash, being transformed into a pink, gremlin-like alien, wearing a black and red aviators suit. The new alien started laughing in a hyperactive manner, and his eyes became locked on the staff. New Alien: BREAK! Starbeard could grab him again, Alan pushed himself towards the staff, and quickly took it apart. New Alien: BREAK. BREAK. BREAK! Starbeard: How dare you! New Alien: Hmm… began rearranging the parts of the staff. New Alien: FIX. FIX. FIX! turned around, and was revealed to have turned the staff into two gauntlets, and was using them to fire at Starbeard, who was caught off guard and was unable to block them. Alan maniacally laughed at the situation before the shoddily built gauntlets broke, and then became disappointed. New Alien: Aw, they’re broken. They were just jury rigged anyways… Hey! Simplicitrix transformed him into a black and red bird-like alien. New Alien: What, Jail Berd now? damaged parts of Starbeard’s staff began to float into the air, and they reformed into his staff as Starbeard grabbed a hold of it. Starbeard: Your transformations stop now! aimed his staff, and fired a black energy beam at Alan, Alan flew into the air to dodge his attack. Alan’s eyes narrowed as he shot himself at Starbeard, knocking him and the staff away, cawing as he did. Alan flew upward and he transformed into another new alien. His body was black and covered with red circuits, while his torso, front of his legs, and inner arms were the reverse. The Simplicitrix was in his eye. New Alien: Gearo’s species, huh? got up, his eyes filled with surprise and determination. New Alien: Alright Starbeard, how about I give you an upgrade! forced himself towards Starbeard, merging himself with the staff, which now was black, and covered with red circuitry, and the Simplicitrix near the top. He forced himself out of Starbeard’s grip, and shot a much more powerful beam at him, blasting him further back. Upgrade removed himself from the staff as he was transformed again. Now, he was a large, dark tan, canine-like alien with no eyes, and a red collar with a black stripe. Alexis: Great, he’s that… thing. Jessica: “Thing?” Alexis: I can’t think of anything to call him. Jessica: He’s a giant, wild mutt, how hard could it be? started sniffing around him, and he could sense the presence of Starbeard as he began charging toward him at quick speed. Wildmutt jumped to dodge the attack, and he fired quills from his back, Starbeard swatted them away, then he teleported and Wildmutt was unable to sense his whereabouts. By surprise, Starbeard teleported right next to him, then punched to the platform. Wildmutt screamed in pain. Jessica: ALAN! attempted to get up, but transformed back into human before he could do anything. Starbeard: You are defeated. Stand down. eyes sharpened, as he struggled, and got back on his feet. Starbeard: I said you are defeated. Stand down. Now. Alan: Never… I’m not giving up… not until it’s over… Starbeard: Fool. Then you leave me no choice. Simplicitrix made a noise to Alan’s surprise. He looked at his wrist. Alan: What the…? Simplicitrix flashed again. Alan’s body was covered in a dark shadow, and his eyes glowed red. Red energy went over his arms, changing them to a black and red jumpsuit. This happened to his legs and torso, and the Simplicitrix was seen on his belt. The energy went over his face, changing his skin to blue, and merging his eyes into one, which had red energy blast from it, and the transformation sequence ended. Alan stood there in the form of his new alien. He looked down at his body, and realized that he was the Omnes Potes. He struck a pose. New Alien: UN-NAMED! Alexis: Un-Named? Really? That’s what you’re going with? Agent: We did kinda make it seem like his name was not to be mentioned, so it makes sense. Starbeard: An Omnes Potes. Gearo, you damned fool. The scales are now even, we are not done here, after all. reached his hand out, and the staff came to him, but refused to go into his hand. Starbeard: What is this? continuously grabbed at the staff, only for it to keep refusing to be grabbed. Starbeard turned to Un-Named. Starbeard: Fine. Fisticuffs. and Un-Named flew at each other. Starbeard attempted to hit Un-Named, but went through him instead. Starbeard turned around, and saw Un-Named had gone intangible. Starbeard created energy from his hand and blasted it at Un-Named, who let it pass right through him. Un-Named launched himself at Starbeard, and merged with him, causing his body to become blue with orange stars. Starbeard’s screams were heard, as the camera shifted to inside his head. The two voices from earlier were seen screaming, as Un-Named gained control of the body. Female: Why are you doing this? Un-Named: Just need to take care of something. I need to be sure everyone on Earth who saw the spectacle forgets it ever happened, and make sure no one recorded it either. Male: You’re hurting us! turned to the voices. Un-Named: Brutality, Liberty. I apologize, but I wouldn’t have been able to be sure of this happening if I didn’t take it into my own hands. Besides, I do believe this counts as a victory on my part. and Liberty looked at each other, then looked at Un-Named, and nodded. Un-Named: That’s what I thought. later, Un-Named left Starbeard’s body, allowing him control of himself again. Un-Named flew down to the platform, and transformed back, and then turned to Starbeard, who was breathing heavily. Starbeard stood up, and looked at Alan. An [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-peoHT-WqJo insert song began to play.] Starbeard: Alan Nomaly. You have defeated me in battle, and thus proven yourself worthy of keeping the Simplicitrix. By the Universal Court of Law, I grant you the right to freedom and immunity to any laws involving genetic alteration devices, as well as letting you and your friends go free. crowd began cheering. Alan hugged Alexis, then turned to Jessica and hugged her, with her kissing him on the lips. Alan: I guess that was our first proper kiss. Jessica: You bet it was, honey. Alexis: Does this mean you two are official? looked at Jessica for a moment, then turned back to Alexis. Alan: Yes, yes we are. giggled. Starbeard: You may go. aimed his hand at them, then teleported them back to Earth. Lyrics began in the insert song, as the scene changed to the Agent standing outside Gearo’s cell. Gearo: I suppose I deserve an “I told you so.” Agent: Not necessarily… but I did tell you so. Gearo: to the Agent Why did you put me back in the cell? Agent: You were in the way. There are… certain ways things must be done. Richard didn’t know it, but he was done with you, Troobel, and Cerebronittion. Gearo: And what of Emina and Envy? Agent: They’re… necessary, to say the least. This won’t be the last time we see each other, Morphanewal. But, this is the last place we’ll see each other. Agent walked away, as Gearo sat in disappointment. The Agent accidentally bumped into someone. Man: Watch where you’re going, you old fool! man kept walking as the Agent stood still, looking back at the man. He pulled out a small device, and it revealed a hologram of a strange facility. Agent: It’s about time. 1:59, the insert song fades, ending the episode. .-- .-. .. - - . -. / -... -.-- / .- / -. . -.-. -.- -... . .- .-. -.. / .- -. -.. / .- / ..-. ..- -.-. -.- .-- . .- ... . .-.. Major Events *The Agent is revealed to be the one who has been guiding the paths of both Richard and Alan. *Alan, Jessica, Alexis, and Gearo meet the Agent for the first time. *Jessica learns of Alan's Simplicitrix and Alexis' succubus powers. *Big Chill, Ditto, Grey Matter, Intimachi, Jury Rigg, Paralite, Upgrade, Wildmutt, and Un-Named make their debuts. *Gearo officially becomes an ally to Alan's team. *Alan and Jessica officially are in a romantic relationship. *This marks the end of The Alan 10 Adventures Season 1. Simplicitrix Debuts *Big Chill *Ditto *Grey Matter *Intimachi *Jury Rigg *Paralite *Upgrade *Wildmutt *Un-Named Characters *Alan Nomaly *Alexis Dwyer *Jessica Nietzsche *Dr. Gearo Morphanewal *The Agent Neutral *Starbeard *Unknown Man Villains *Thug *Cerebronittion *Troobel Mischife *Richard Nomaly *Envy Aliens Used *Eye Guy (2x, cameo first time, second time unintentional cameo) *Clockwork (2x, first time cameo, second time unintentional cameo) *Rath (2x, cameo both times, second time unintentional) *Gutrot (2x, cameo first time, second time unintentional cameo) *ChamAlien (unintentional cameo) *Eatle (unintentional cameo) *Mole-Stache (unintentional cameo) *Nanomech (unintentional cameo) *Pesky Dust (unintentional cameo) *Ripjaws (unintentional cameo) *Big Chill (unintentional cameo debut) *Ditto (unintentional cameo debut) *Grey Matter (unintentional cameo debut) *Intimachi (unintentional cameo debut) *Jury Rigg (unintentional cameo debut) *Paralite (unintentional cameo debut) *Upgrade (unintentional cameo debut) *Wildmutt (unintentional cameo debut) *Un-Named (unintentional cameo debut) Allusions *When Starbeard calls the Agent an agent of time, it is a reference to the cancelled Doctor Who fan-fiction started by Alanomaly known as Agent of Time. Fourth Wall Breaks *Alan breaks the fourth wall to question why Gearo waited until the season finale to ask how he got the Simplicitrix. *The Agent breaks the fourth wall to criticize Starbeard referencing Agent of Time, causing Alan to get mad at the Agent for breaking the fourth wall, thus breaking the fourth wall as well. He better not fucking do it again. He won’t. Are you sure? Yes. Shut up. No, you shut up! You shut up! SHUT THE FUCK UP! I’M THE FUCKING WIKI PAGE, I’M SUPPOSED TO BE TALKING! *Alan breaks the fourth wall to argue with the wiki page. Trivia *This episode has the highest number of aliens used so far, at 19 aliens used, topping A Scientific Fable by 9. *Intimachi and Paralite are the only aliens not named during the battle scene with Starbeard. *Wildmutt technically was named by Jessica. *Starbeard's personalities are revealed to be named Brutality and Liberty. Category:The Alan 10 Adventures Category:Alan Nomaly Category:Alexis Dwyer Category:The Trial of Alan Nomaly Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Dr. Gearo Morphanewal Category:Starbeard Category:Eye Guy Category:Clockwork Category:Rath Category:Gutrot Category:ChamAlien Category:Eatle Category:Mole-Stache Category:Nanomech Category:Pesky Dust Category:Ripjaws Category:Big Chill Category:Ditto Category:Grey Matter Category:Intimachi Category:Jury Rigg Category:Paralite Category:Upgrade Category:Wildmutt Category:Un-Named Category:Richard Nomaly Category:Envy Category:Cerebronittion Category:The Agent Category:The Eighth Agent Category:Season Finales